JIKOOK SERIES
by taegxrl
Summary: Ini Jikook! Nggak ada summary, kalo kepo ya baca aja wkwkwkwk :3
1. Chapter 1

_Nana's 1st Fanfiction_

Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

Boyxboy!Yaoi!Jikook!Jim!Seme!

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Characters bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini MURNI punya saya!

Lelaki itu berjalan tergesa, setengah berlari. Sedang terburu-buru sepertinya.

Ia membawa beberapa buku tebal ditangannya. Juga terlihat beberapa peluh yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

 _'Sudah terlambat,' Gumamnya._

Lorong yang dilewatinya sunyi, hanya terdengar suara gesekan antara sepatu dan lantai marmer yang dipijaknya. Jelas saja, ini sudah pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit.

Ruangan yang ia tuju masih cukup jauh, ia harus melewati beberapa anak tangga dulu.

Langkahnya semakin lebar kala ia melirik benda berwarna biru muda yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

 _'Sial, Si tua itu pasti akan memberiku hadiah setelah ini'_

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat dilihatnya ruangan yang ia cari sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Menatap ragu pintu cokelat dengan kaca buram dan tulisan yang menggantung diatasnya.

 **11-A IPA**

Mengetuknya, kemudian memegang kenopnya dan membuka perlahan.

Seisi kelas menatapnya, hanya sekilas. Lalu kembali fokus dengan buku mereka, _Sudah terbiasa._

Ia berjalan kearah seseorang yang sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Tahu apa kesalahanmu Tuan Park ?" Orang itu bertanya, dengan suara yang pelan tapi cukup untuk menciutkan nyali siapapun yang sedang berurusan dengannya.

Yang ditanya menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian berucap datar.

"aku terlambat lima belas menit Saem,"

Pak tua itu mendecih, meletakkan spidolnya. Kemudian menatap 'anaknya' tajam,

"lima belas menit katamu ?"

Pemuda didepannya menatapnya bingung, kemudian melihat jam di kelasnya,

Tujuh lebih dua puluh lima menit.

Ah, ia baru ingat beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak terakhir ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Maaf Saem, Aku terlambat karena semalam aku tidur terlalu larut-" ujarnya pelan.

 _'-dan itu karena tugas segunung yang kau berikan'_

Pak tua itu mendecih, lagi.

"Saat dimintai alasan kau memang yang terbaik, Park Jimin."

Oh, Park Jimin. Akan jadi monoton jika kita memanggilnya dengan 'anak itu', 'lelaki itu', atau 'pria didepannya'. Dia punya nama bung!

Jimin memutar matanya malas, demi apapun. Kakinya pegal sekarang.

"Jadi apa aku boleh duduk sekarang, Songsaenim ?" tanyanya langsung,

Jimin malu ? Tidak sama sekali. Maaf saja ya, Jimin kan' tidak punya rasa malu.

"Kau boleh duduk setelah aku menyuruhmu," Kata gurunya, menatap seluruh siswa dikelas sebentar, "Silahkan kerjakan soalnya, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan si bocah oranye ini." Lanjutnya.

Jimin mendengus sebal, lelaki tua didepannya ini kapan akan mengambil pensiun ?!

Hey, santai saja Jim. Jangan jadi murid durhaka.

Acara 'Siraman Rohani' akan dimulai, tapi terhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu.

Jimin menghela nafasnya lega, Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak padanya.

Seluruh kelas tertuju padanya. Bukan, bukan kearah Jimin. Tapi kearah lelaki asing itu.

Mata mereka masih tertuju padanya saat ia sudah berdiri dibelakang Jimin, rupanya si rambut oranye masih tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kau murid baru pindahan dari Busan itu, Benar ?"

"Ah, Iya Saem. Selamat Pagi, maaf terlambat, aku baru melengkapi administrasinya pagi ini, dan aku sedikit kebingungan mencari kelasku." Ucapnya ramah dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah, kau kan' anak baru disini, jadi ya maklum saja kalau terlambat, asal jangan keseringan. _Seperti dirinya"_ Ucap guru itu, sedikit menyindir.

Merasa tersindir, Jimin menolehkan kepalanya,

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Jimin merasa ia sudah terbang melayang.

 _Apakah dia tahu_

 _Apa yang telah terjadi_

 _Semenjak tatapan kita bertemu_

 _Hati ini milikmu_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

Boyxboy!Yaoi!Jikook!Jim!Seme!

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Characters bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini MURNI punya saya!

 **Chapter 2 : My Type**

* * *

Namanya Jeon Jungkook.

Ramah, Rendah hati, Cerdas, Tampan dan menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan,

Pindahan dari Busan,

Kepunyaan Jimin.

Kurasa yang terakhir tidak pantas.

 _Kau tipeku_

 _Bahkan saat kau tidak mengatakan apapun_

 _Aku punya perasaan_

 _Dari kepala hingga ujung kakimu_

 _Semuanya_

Jungkook Menatap ngeri sebangkunya teman, _'Apa dia sakit?'_

"Permisi, Apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

"Tidak, Aku hanya sedang merasa bahagia hari ini. Ah! Namaku Park Jimin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jimin, Senang berkenalan denganmu," Jimin berkata dengan ceria sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

Jungkook sedikit ragu untuk membalas uluran itu, ia takut jika Jimin benar-benar tidak waras.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang saling membantu, Jimin Hyung."

"Jangan menggunakan embel-embel hyung, itu membuatku terlihat tua,"

"Aku enam belas tahun, Hyung, Oh aku lupa memberi tahumu ya ? Aku mengikuti kelas akselerasi."

"Begitu ya ? Baiklah. Eum, Terima kasih ya, sudah menyelamatkanku dari si tua itu,"

"Sama-sama, Apa kau memang sering terlambat Hyung ? Kata eomma itu tidak baik, Jangan sering melakukannya," Jungkook berucap polos.

Dan itu sukses membuat Jimin melongo, belum apa-apa tapi Jungkook sudah memperhatikannya.

 _Kau tipeku_

 _Ketika aku melihatmu_

 _Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu_

 _Aku gila_

"Hyung?"

"Jimin Hyung ?"

"Jiminnie Hyung ..?"

Panggilan yang terakhir itu baru menyadarkan Jimin, _Dasar_.

"Eung, Maaf aku melamun tadi, Aku tidak sering terlambat kok, Hanya-"

"Hanya kebiasaan,"

Seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka,

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, saat tahu siapa yang ikut bergabung dalam obrolan mereka.

"Kau bisa lanjutkan acara wawancaramu nanti Jim,"

Siapa saja tolong lempar pak tua itu ke Sungai Han sekarang juga.

* * *

Jimin tidak bisa menahan kantuknya,

Ia terus-terusan menguap dan kadang melirik jam tangannya. Ia bosan, lapar, dan yang terpenting ia butuh kasur empuknya.

Sedangkan Jungkook, Ia dengan semangat memperhatikan apa yang gurunya katakan, dan sesekali mencatatnya.

Diliriknya Jimin yang mulai memejamkan matanya, Ia menggoyangkan bahu Jimin, Kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di buku Jimin,

 _'Jangan tidur saat pelajaran, nanti songsaenim memarahimu lagi,'_

Jimin membuka matanya, melihat apa yang Jungkook tulis di bukunya, ia tersenyum.

Menulis Sesuatu dibawah Tulisan Jungkook,

 _'Tapi mataku tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang, aku butuh tidur~'_

 _'Sebentar lagi istirahat, ayolah hyung~ Apa kau mau kuadukan ke pak tua itu ? hahaha~'_

 _'Aku mengantuk kookie~ sangat mengantuk, awas saja kalau kau berani melakukannya!'_

 _'Hyung~ Ayolah~ aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau saat di kantin nanti'_

Jimin tersenyum geli, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Menatap Jungkook yang memasang wajah memohonnya,

"Aku ingin roti isi dan susu pi-"

Dia mulai lagi,

Jungkook meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Jimin.

"Nanti saat di kantin Hyung,"

Jimin melongo, lagi.

Kali ini tubuhnya juga kaku.

Ia tersadar saat suara nyaring terdengar ditelinganya, Bel istirahat.

 _Aku terpikat dengan mata memikatmu_

 _Sentuhan yang detil_

 _Tapi gerakan tubuhmu sedikit canggung_

 _Aku menyukainya_

* * *

Jimin dan Jungkook sedang menuju kantin sekarang,

Mereka berjalan beriringan dan sesekali bercerita tentang berbagai hal.

Sepertinya Jungkook mulai nyaman bersama Jimin, Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hyung, setelah ini tolong tunjukkan padaku apa saja yang ada disini, bisa ?" Pinta Jungkook disela perjalanan mereka ke kantin,

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Jawab Jimin dengan senyum lembut yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih Jiminnie Hyung,"

Jimin mengangguk, "Ya, Kita harus cepat sampai di kantin, aku lapar, dan jangan lupa janjimu, Jung,"

Kemudian berjalan mendahului yang lebih muda,

"Ish! Tunggu aku! Urusan makanan memang kau yang paling rajin ya hyung,"

* * *

Hari ini kantin sangat ramai, tidak seperti biasanya.

Jungkook menatap Jimin ragu, Ia harus berdesakan demi mendapatkan dua botol susu pisang dan dua potong roti isi ? Yang benar saja!

"Aku yang akan membelinya, kau cari meja kosong," Ucap Jimin seakan tahu apa maksud tatapannya.

Jungkook tersenyum, Kemudian mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Ia mulai mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, Matanya berbinar saat menemukan meja kosong, walaupun berada di sudut kantin.

Ia hampir mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu itu, sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik kerah bagian belakang seragamnya,

"Santai saja Jim- A-ah, Maaf, Apa kau memiliki urusan denganku ? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Kau bisa melakukannya le-"

"Jangan menasehatiku, Bocah. Minggir, Ini tempatku."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Dia yang menempati meja ini lebih dulu.

"Tapi aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu, kau bisa cari meja lain kalau kau mau," Jungkook berujar datar, ia mencoba sabar.

"Apa kau lihat ada meja kosong ? Jika kau tidak ingin terkena masalah, Sebaiknya kau saja yang cari meja lain." Orang itu berucap santai,

Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya lagi sekarang.

"MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA HAH ? PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI ?!"

Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang saling berhadapan.

Jungkook menatap orang didepannya sengit, Orang yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kalau aku memang pemilik sekolah ini, Bagaimana ?"

Jungkook membisu,

"Kenapa hanya di-"

"Lepaskan dia, Kim Namjoon."

Seluruh siswa di kantin mulai saling berbisik, Beberapa dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghidupkan kameranya.

"Ini bukan film atau drama korea asal kalian tahu, matikan ponselnya atau akan kuhancurkan satu persatu benda itu."

"Woah, Lihat siapa yang datang. Lama tidak berurusan denganmu, Jimin. Dimana sopan santunmu ? Aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu, Bocah."

Jungkook menatap Jimin khawatir, Bagaimana jika hyungnya mendapat masalah karena dirinya ?

Ia hendak membuka mulutnya, namun Jimin lagi-lagi menginterupsi,

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak sudi memanggilmu dengan embel-embel _Hyung_ "

"Haah, Si Pendek ini sekarang sudah menjadi jagoan rupanya,"

Namjoon berucap merendahkan.

Jimin kehilangan kesabarannya, Kakak kelasnya ini memang keterlaluan.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sialan."

Jungkook menahan bahu Jimin saat hyungnya hendak melayangkan pukulan pada Namjoon.

"Hyung, Sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja, Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau kau mendapat masalah,"

Jimin menatap Jungkook lembut, "Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan Kookie,"

"Hyung, Komohon. Ya ?"

"Lebih baik kau indahkan saja ucapan _kekasih_ mu itu Jim, Kalau kau tidak ingin mendapat bekas luka di wajahmu,"

Jimin menghela nafasnya pasrah, Baiklah.

Ia melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah Namjoon, membuat pelipisnya mengeluarkan sedikit cairan merah.

Namjoon menatap Jimin remeh, Ia segera meninju wajah Jimin dan mengenai sudut bibirnya.

Membuat seluruh siswa disana menjadi heboh, _Sudah lama tidak melihat Namjoon dan Jimin saling memukul._

Tapi sepertinya mereka harus merelakan acara yang dinanti itu terhenti, Karena Jungkook sudah menarik Jimin pergi.

"Mau kemana kau ?! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

* * *

Jungkook membawa Jimin ke kelas mereka, Ia menatap Jimin tajam.

Hyungnya ini bodoh atau apa, Bukannya menuruti perkataannya malah menyerang Namjoon seperti tadi.

"Lihat apa yang kau dapat sekarang ? Bodoh! Hiks-harusnya kau mendengarkan perkataanku, hiks-kau bodoh hyung!"

Eh, Kenapa Jungkook jadi terisak ?

Jimin terkesiap melihatnya.

"Hei, Tenanglah Kookie, Aku baik-baik saja, Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." Jimin berkata lembut, sambil mengelus surai hitam Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam, menatap luka di sudut bibir hyungnya.

"Apa ini sakit ? Ayo ke ruang kesehatan,"

Jimin tersenyum, Berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju ruang kesehatan bersama Jungkook.

"Lupakan saja roti isi dan susu pisangnya,"

"Masih sempat memikirkannya ? Dasar, sekali tukang makan memang akan terus jadi tukang makan selamanya. Pantas saja tinggi badanmu dibawah rata-rata, nutrisinya masuk ke pipi gembulmu sih,"

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook!

* * *

Jungkook agak melemas saat melihat luka itu dari jarak dekat.

Dia takut darah, Sejujurnya.

Dengan hati-hati Jungkook mengobati luka Jimin.

Darahnya berdesir saat matanya bertatapan dengan manik milik Jimin.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat, Mereka bahkan bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain.

Mata sipit yang indah,

Hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung tapi pas untuknya,

Bibir mungil yang bagian bawahnya sedikit berisi, Jangan lupakan juga luka yang belum kering itu.

Jungkook jadi merona sendiri melihatnya.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang merona, Tapi Jungkook buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya.

"Hy-hyung sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, aku yakin pelajarannya sudah dimulai,"

Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jungkook.

"Ayo, Setelah ini matematika, kita bisa kena hukuman kalau terlambat,"

Jungkook segera mengembalikan kapas dan obat merah ke dalam kotak P3K, Lalu menyusul Jimin yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kenapa menjauh saat aku mendekat ? Kau mengira aku akan berbuat yang _iya-iya_ kan' ?" Goda Jimin, Sukses membuat Jungkook memelankan langkahnya.

"Kalau kau lambat, Kita akan benar-benar dihukum,"

Jungkook mempercepat langkah kakinya. Mendahului Jimin.

Membuat Jimin terkekeh geli.

 _Kita semakin dekat_

 _Mengapa kau datang sekarang_

 _Cinta akhirnya datang padaku_

* * *

Mereka tiba di kelas saat pelajaran sudah berlangsung,

Jimin masuk terlebih dahulu, disusul Jungkook setelahnya.

"Bahkan masuk kelas saat pelaran juga terlambat, Jimin ? Dan sekarang malah bersama teman barumu,"

Suara guru matematika itu terdengar pasrah, Sudah dengan hafal kebiasaan Jimin.

"Uhm, Maaf Saem. Tapi kami terlambat karena harus ke ruang kesehatan. Aku harus mengobati luka Jimin Hyung terlebih dahulu," Jungkook melontarkan pembelaannya,

Guru itu melihat wajah Jimin, Kemudian menghela nafasnnya. "Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Aku terjatuh dari tangga saat bermain dengan Jungkook tadi,"

 _Bohong._

Ia tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Takut jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Dirinya akan berakhir di ruang pembinaan bersama wali kelas dan orang tuanya.

Jimin bisa melihat tatapan teman-temannya yang.. Err.

Mereka melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya saat di kantin tadi.

"Lain kali hati-hati saat bermain, Duduklah,"

Jimin dan Jungkook mengangguk lalu duduk di tempat mereka, saling menatap kemudian tersenyum.

* * *

Jimin mencatat rumus-rumus di papan tulis itu dengan malas, Sesekali meregangkan otot tangannya.

Ia menyukai matematika. Tapi itu dulu, Sebelum orang-orang mulai menambahkan huruf diantara barisan bilangan tersebut.

Jungkook juga terlihat ogah-ogahan, Padahal biasanya ia akan semangat mengikuti pelajaran apapun.

Ia merindukan ibunya, Merindukan masakan ibunya lebih tepatnya.

"Lihat, Siapa yang pemalas sekarang ?" Goda Jimin, Membuat Jungkook mendengus sebal.

"Apa perlu ku pinjamkan kaca untukmu ? Lagipula aku tidak malas, Hyung. Aku hanya kurang bersemangat,"

Jimin memukul bahu Jungkook, "Kau pintar mengelak, Jung,"

"Aku cerdas, Hyung," Kemudian Jungkook membalas perlakuan Jimin,

Dan Jimin melakukannya lagi, Jungkook membalasnya lagi.

Begitu seterusnya sampai terdengar suara nyaring yang berasal dari pengeras suara. Disusul teriakan girang para siswa.

Jimin dan Jungkook tersenyum lebar, Hari melelahkan ini akhirnya telah usai.

"Mau pulang bersama ? Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling Seoul kalau kau ma- Oh! Aku lupa mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah hari ini," Jimin terkaget, Ia melupakan janjinya.

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu, Hyung, Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu berkeliling Seoul. Eomma bilang aku tidak boleh pulang terlambat, atau aku tidak medapat jatah makan malam,"

Ey, Anak ini masih memikirkan masakan ibunya ternyata.

Jimin mengangguk lesu menanggapinya, Setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah, Kita bisa melakukannya lain hari. Ayo, Hari sudah semakin sore."

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Dengan Jimin yang merangkul bahu Jungkook.

 _Senyum lembutmu_

 _Matamu ketika melihatku_

 _Tidak ada cacat di mana pun_

 _Tidak ada waktu menjadi bosan_

 _Kau sempurna_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

Boyxboy!Yaoi!Jikook!Jim!Seme!

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Characters bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini MURNI punya saya!

 **Chapter 3 : One Call Away**

* * *

Ini sudah beberapa hari setelah kepindahan Jungkook dari Busan, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suasana disini.

Jungkook dan Jimin juga semakin dekat.

Menurut Jungkook, Jimin itu baik, sangat. Dia perhatian, Jimin suka mengingatkan Jungkook tentang banyak hal. Jimin juga lucu, suaranya yang _khas_ dan mata sipit yang akan hilang jika dia tertawa lebar itu, Ah, bahkan adik sepupu Jungkook tidak selucu Jimin.

Aneh memang membandingkan adik sepupunya dengan Jimin. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Kadang Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh saat dirinya bersama Jimin. Seperti detak jantung meningkat dan deru nafas yang memburu. Padahal seingatnya ia tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

Tapi memang pada dasarnya Jungkook itu remaja yang kurang memiliki rasa peduli membiarkan rasa aneh itu terus hinggap dalam dirinya.

* * *

Hari ini Jungkook berangkat lebih pagi. Padahal ia masih ingin bermalas-malasan di kasurnya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika ibunya yang meminta. Mana bisa Jungkook menolak.

Keadaan sekolah belum terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa siswa. Dengan malas Jungkook melangkah ke kelasnya, masih sepi.

Ia mendudukan diri dibangkunya, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja. Mungkin sedikit memejamkan mata dapat menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Seseorang berjalan mendekati Jungkook, ia tersenyum.

Mendudukan dirinya disamping Jungkook dan memandangi bocah itu.

"Tidak pernah melihat pangeran yang sedang tidur ya, Hyung ?"

Jimin gelagapan saat mendengar suara bocah yang sejak tadi dipandangnya.

"Y-ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" Jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah hyungnya yang menurutnya kelewat lucu itu.

"Tumben datang pagi-pagi sekali, ingin mengerjakan tugas ya ?" Ucap Jungkook menggoda Jimin.

Oke, kenapa jadi Jungkook yang suka menggoda Jimin sekarang.

Jimin mendengus, merasa tidak terima dikatai seperti itu, "Aku tidak semalas yang kau kira, bocah,"

"Aku sudah besar Hyung," Jungkook menyeringai, menggoda Jimin dipagi hari sepertinya kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

"Kau bocah, mana ada orang dewasa yang selucu dirimu ini, Kookie,"

Blush.

Jungkook merona, kalau begini sih namanya senjata makan tuan.

"Sudah ah, jangan berdebat yang tidak penting. Oh iya, saat istirahat nanti aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke kantin. Maaf ya, aku ada urusan dengan klub vokal. Kau tidak keberatan kan ke kantin sendirian ?"

Jimin itu termasuk siswa aktif disekolahnya, ia mengikut banyak kegiatan disekolah.

Ia punya suara yang bagus, cita-citanya juga menjadi penyanyi. Jadi tidak salah dia menjadi anggota klub vokal.

Jungkook sebenernya sedikit kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Jimin menemaninya kan. Lagipula, ia harus belajar mandiri. "Tidak masalah Hyung, aku bisa ke kantin sendiri."

Jimin mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas, rasa sukanya pada Jungkook jadi semakin bertambah. "Aku akan menyusul kalau urusanku sudah selesai, jangan khawatir."

Jungkook lega mendengarnya, sebenarnya ia masih terbayang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Seseorang bernama Namjoon yang sukses merobek ujung bibir Jimin benar-benar membuatnya takut. Apalagi saat Namjoon bilang urusan mereka belum selesai.

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

* * *

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Jimin tadi, Isirahat ini Jungkook duduk di kantin seorang diri.

Menikmati rotinya dengan tidak nafsu, rasanya benar-benar sepi tidak bersama hyung berisiknya itu.

"Sendirian saja, bocah ?"

Jungkook menegang, ia hafal suara itu. Bukan suara Jimin, itu suara Namjoon.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari ?" Ucap Jungkook dibuat setenang mungkin.

Namjoon tersenyum mengejek, ia tahu anak dihadapannya ini sedang ketakutan, "Jangan sok jadi pemberani, aku bahkan bisa melihat tubuhmu bergetar,"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar, ia butuh Jimin Hyungnya sekarang.

"Karena kau tidak sedang bersama dengan si pecundang itu, kami akan menemanimu dengan senang hati,"

"Jimin Hyung bukan pecundang, kalian yang pecundang!" Ucap Jungkook berteriak tepat didepan wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon berdecih, menatap para anak buahnya, seperti melakukan perintah.

Mereka mengangguk, kemudian memegangi kedua lengan Jungkook dan membawa anak itu secara paksa.

* * *

Mereka membawa Jungkook menuju toilet sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Lokasinya cukup sepi dan sedikit menyeramkan, efek sudah lama tidak digunakan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Jungkook berontak, tapi sia-sia. Tenaganya tidak sekuat para anak buah Namjoon. Dalam hati Jungkook hanya berharap semoga mereka tidak menghabisi dirinya.

"Sepertinya Jiminmu itu sudah tidak peduli padamu lagi, buktinya dia tidak ada bersamamu saat kau dalam masalah seperti ini," Salah satu teman Namjoon bersuara, menarik kerah seragam Jungkook.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari seragamku, sialan." Jungkook berusaha berontak lagi, kali ini matanya menatap nyalang pada orang dihadapannya.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu bocah kecil," Kali ini satu orang menyahut lagi.

Jungkook muak, ia dengan kasar melepas tangan yang masih menarik lengan seragamnya.

"Woah, lihatlah. Dia kuat juga ternyata," Itu Namjoon yang bersuara.

"Jika kalian mengira aku akan pasrah, kalian salah. Aku bisa saja mematahkan tulang hidung kalian atau membuat tulang kering kalian retak." Jungkook berujar dingin. Kali ini ia tidak main-main.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," Namjoon berujar enteng.

Belum sampai tinjuan Jungkook mengenai wajah lawan dihadapannya, lengannya sudah ditarik oleh salah satu teman Namjoon. Menariknya dengan kasar dan mendorong Jungkook masuk kedalam salah satu bilik dalam toilet itu.

Jungkook tentu saja kaget, ia bisa melihat Namjoon dan para temannya melayangkan senyum kemenangan padanya sebelum pintu bilik itu tertutup dari luar diikuti suara _'klik'_ yang nyaring.

Jungkook meringis.

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_

 _I'm gonna keep holding on_

* * *

Jimin berlari kalang kabut mengelilingi seluruh penjuru sekolah, berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Taman belakang sekolah, atap sekolah, bahkan gudang sekolah sudah Jimin telusuri.

Tapi, bukan Jimin namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

Ia berjalan tergesa, nafasnya memburu dan mata sipitnya berubah menjadi seperti mata seekor elang yang mencari tikus buruannya.

Jimin sampai pada ruangan tujuannya, membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

"KIM NAMJOON DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN JEON JUNGKOOK ?!"

Jimin mendatangi Namjoon yang sedang bergurau dengan teman-temannya.

"Wow, lihat siapa yang datang ? Kupikir kau sudah menemukannya," Ucap Namjoon mengejek.

Jimin kehabisan kesabarannya, makhluk didepannya ini memang tidak waras.

"Sialan. Cepat beritahu aku dimana Jungkook sekarang." Jimin berucap dingin.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Uah, Uri Jiminie sedang mencari kekasihnya yang hilang ya, Ou, Romantis sekali,"

Bugh.

Jimin melayangkan tinjuan pada hidung Namjoon, dan sukses membuat Namjoon menggeram.

Brak.

Namjoon mendorong Jimin hingga ia tersungkur dan punggungnya membentur beberapa meja dan kursi dikelas itu.

"Berani sekali si pecundang ini,"

"Tutup mulutmu itu, sialan." Jimin bangkit dan menendang dada Namjoon.

Seluruh siswa dikelas itu melongo, ternyata Jimin yang selama ini mereka kenal tidak seperti yang mereka kira.

Namjoon juga sama kagetnya, ia tidak mengira ternyata Jimin sekuat itu.

"Kau tahu tempatnya, _dulu_ kau sering berada disana,"

Ucap Namjoon final, lebih baik ia memberi tahu dimana Jungkook berada daripada harus merasakan badannya yang dihancurkan oleh Jimin.

Masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya.

Uh, siapa yang pecundang sekarang ?

Sesaat setelah Namjoon mengatakannya, Jimin langsung melesat kesana.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

Ia tahu betul tempat itu.

Tempat dimana Namjoon membullynya, tempat dimana tubuhnya selalu mendapat lebam baru setiap harinya. Tempat dimana ia tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali.

Jimin buru-buru mendobrak satu persatu pintu bilik disana, memeriksa apakah Jungkook benar ada disana.

Dan dia membulatkan matanya saat pintu terakhir terbuka.

Jungkook langsung memeluk Jimin erat, seragamnya yang lusuh dan suara isakan terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kookie tenanglah, aku disini. Jangan takut, aku bersama disini," Jimin membalas pelukan Jungkook dan sedikit mengusak kepalanya.

Jimin jadi merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Hyung.. Jiminie Hyung.. Kookie ta-takut, hiks.."

"Tenanglah Kookie, aku disini. Apa ada yang sakit ?" Jimin berujar lembut, berusaha membuat Jungkook menjadi lebih tenang.

Suara isakan Jungkook mulai tidak terdengar, sepertinya cara Jimin berhasil.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jimin sendu.

Siapapun tolong benturkan kepala Jimin pada dinding atau tiang besi manapun.

Tatapan Jungkook itu, Ah sungguh membuat Jimin sakit.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak berniat membuatmu khawatir. Aku yang lemah, mau saja diseret Namjoon kemari, sekali lagi maaf merepotkanmu, Jiminie Hyung,"

Jimin menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa dipipi Jungkook, "Bukan salahmu. Aku yang salah disini dan aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, maafkan aku Kookie. Kau bisa memukulku jika kau merasa kesal padaku."

"Aku mana bisa memukulmu kalau bahuku mati rasa hyung," Jungkook terkekeh.

Tadi menangis sekarang tersenyum tanpa dosa, _dasar_.

"Benarkah ? Astaga, aku benar-benar bodoh. Apa itu sakit sekali ? Kita harus segera mengobati bahumu," Jimin buru-buru memapah Jungkook keluar dari toilet dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Membolos demi membantu temanmu yang sedang kesakitan tidak masalah kan' ?

 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long_

 _Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just run into my arms_

 **TBC**

BANGTAN RAMBUTNYA BARU YA JAHAD SEKALI, MANA JIKOOK MINTA DIMAKI HMMM

balik lagi nih bawa jikook setelah sekian lama bertapa nyari ide, gimana ? masih kurang panjang ? konfliknya gajelas ya? emang T-T

tapi aku mau minta maaf nih sebelumnya, soalnya aku udah mau UN jadi ya ff ini hiatus dulu ya :3 kalo sempet aku update kok, kalo sempet tapi, HAAAA minggu depan udah ujian sekolah soalnya, huaaaa

maaf juga kalo ada typo(s) atau alurnya gaje, males baca ulang WKWKWK terus juga gak ada waktu mwehehe, udah ya segini dulu, bye~~

RNR JANGAN LUPAAAA


End file.
